Episode 5260 (19th September 2019)
Synopsis Plot D.I. Malton determines that the explosion was no accident. Stuart, Jonny and Dave argue. D.I. Malton questions Misbah. Stuart helps Ste, Jonny and Dave work out what they are going to say to the police. Stuart advises Ste to say "no comment" to everything. Stuart tries to assure Ste that Jonny went too far, and that's not who they are. Sinead struggles to get her head around the fact Ste was part of such a vicious attack. Sinead goes to find him. Yasmine is taken for tests. Imran tells Misbah that they need to pay for what they've done and Misbah tells him to not to react violently. He knows exactly what he's going to do. Sinead and Leela angrily confront Ste. They try to get rid of them but Leela begins shoving Stuart and Jonny. A police car full of armed officers arrive and order them to get onto the floor. D.I. Malton watches on, smirking. Ste is processed and taken to the cells before being interviewed by D.I. Malton and another officer. Ste, Jonny and Dave answer no comment to all questions. D.I. Malton tries to get Ste to trust her by making her see that she wants to help him. She offers protection and clarity in exchange for answers to her questions. Ste continues to answer no comment. The officers ask Stuart if there's anything he wants to say - he says that he'll tell all. Sinead worries to Leela about Hannah's father being a terrorist if Ste is sent down. Leela tells Sinead that she, Hannah and Sami can stay with her if they need. Stuart tells the police that the person who detonated the bomb acted alone, and they told him what they did. The police ask Stuart for a name. Sinead asks for her and Sami to never fall out again. Sami tells Sinead that there will be occasions where people expressively disapprove of their relationship. Sinead tells him that she doesn't care and wants him. They kiss. Imran makes a live stream, advising people to stay away from The Teahouse. Misbah is thrilled with Imran's actions. Yasmine asks Misbah to turn up her phone volume. She turns it up all the way but Yasmine still can't hear it. She panics when she can't hear Misbah. D.I. Malton tells Dave that Stuart has left him out to dry and made him a scapegoat. She pleads for him not to let Stuart ruin his life. Dave continues to lie that he was on his own. The Teahouse and 65 Christleton Terrace are forensically examined. The police continue to question the suspects and ask Misbah and Leela about the group and Ste. Dave is charged with keeping explosives with intent to endanger life or property. 22 hours later Ste feels guilty about Dave being betrayed. Stuart tells Ste that Dave's kids will be proud of him. Ste tells Stuart that he want to leave the group. Stuart threatens to drop Ste in with the police. Leela and Sinead attend an anti-racism party at The Dog in the Pond. Ste makes a video of all his regrets, and admits that he's a racist. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Azim Desai - Nav Sidhu *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast *DI Malton - Laura Medforth *Nurse Saqib - Kishen Tanna *Dave - James Lewis Music Notes *The end theme tune is replaced by "Crown" by Stormzy. *This episode featured no after credits scene. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019